Luna Alice Swan Happenings
by nicole-alice
Summary: what happens when luna alice meets her father she never was supposed to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fiction and I would really like to know your feelings and opinions about my writing.**

Prologue

When I was seventeen I found out I was pregnant with a baby girl. My boyfriend left after we fought one night unexpectedly. He did not know that I was pregnant. My dad helped me take care of her while I was in med school. I became a doctor at the age of 23. I moved me and my beautiful little girl to California so that I could get a good position there. Now Luna is 15 and is becoming a sophomore that I a moving us back to Forks. She is very clumsy like me but she has her father's blonde hair and beautiful amber eyes. But she unlike me or her father loves to shop. She has many hobbies mostly she reads like me but she also pays acoustic guitar like her father. She got a singing talent for I don't know who.

Chapter 1 Rainy Greetings

**Bella's POV**

I and my daughter are moving to Forks, Washington this morning. I was seventeen when I had her. Her father left me after we had a fight one night. He never knew that I was pregnant.

"Luna you need to come down. We are going to be late so I'm going to wait in the car for you." I yelled up the stairs to her.

"Ok I'm almost done." She replied

I made my way out to my beautiful car. It is an aqua colored Audi s5 coupe. I started the car it purred to life. I love the sound that it makes whenever I start it up. Luna comes out and hopes in the car.

"Ok so while we are on the plane the car is going to be flown over so it will be there when we get there." I told her as we pulled out of the driveway.

"That sounds fine with me mom."

We made it to the airport in 10 minutes. Our flight takes off in 15 minutes at most. We went through the airport quickly. The next thing I knew we were flying to Forks. We have previously sent all our belongings to our new house well actually more like mansion or so Luna calls it. All we have to do when we get there is get everything into our rooms since a friend let in the deliverers for us.

"Luna honey wake up we are here."

She woke up slowly. Then we got off the plane and when out to the front to find my car waiting for us. We slid into the car and then I peeled out of there. I had to be careful though because this is the rainiest place on the planet besides the rainforest. We got home shortly; it didn't take long for me to find the best view and the largest room in the house that is mine. My room had two glass walls that were facing the forest. It had a wall that was all shelves. I got all of my boxes into my room. Most of the boxes held books.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for reading my fanfic. Don't worry soon I will have a lot more up. Every chapter will be a different POV. Going between Luna and Bella and sometimes Jasper. **

**Chapter 2 Rainy Greetings Luna's Part**

LPOV

When we pulled up to the mansion I was in awe. It was amazing me and mom went inside. She being herself went to look for the biggest room with the best view, so I went in search of an amazing view of my own. The room I chose was on the fourth floor. It was already painted a faint lilac purple, had a huge closet, and an attached bathroom with a huge tub. I headed down to the main floor to start bringing boxes up the stairs.

I had twenty boxes of stuff for my room. Twelve of the twenty boxes held clothes and the other eight held my music and art supplies. I had twelve sixteen by fourteen canvases and acrylic paint in every color that I could find. I gave my old acoustic guitar to a friend before I left my mom promised she would take me to get a new one. I got all my clothes and my shoes into the closet. Then decided I would be done for the night.

I went to look for my mom's room. Her room was on the second floor it had the most beautiful view that I have ever seen. One wall was already full of all her books. I went to look into her closet of course she hasn't put her clothes in there yet because she believes her books are more important.

"Luna come on and get ready to sleep its 12:30. We have a long day in the morning."

Tomorrow I and my mom have to go shopping for mattresses and decorations for our house. The large dark brown leather couch was already in the family room. I got ready quickly throwing on a light violet night gown and washed my face. I meet my mother in the family room. We decided for tonight we were going to use our comforters and pillows and sleep on the ground.


End file.
